Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent (3.5e Class)
Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent Making a Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent Abilities: Dexterity is the most important ability score, but when you reach level 10 Dexterity and strength become the most important. Races: ANY. Alignment: Any Non-Lawful. Starting Gold: 1d8×100 gp (250 gp). Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, he is also automatically proficient with the hand Crossbow, repeater heavy Crossbow and Repeater Crossbow light. He is proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). . (Ex): At 1st level, Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. The Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent attacks may be with either fist interchangeably or even from elbows, knees, and feet. This means that the Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent may even make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for the Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent's striking unarmed. the Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent may thus apply her full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. he is considered to be armed even when unarmed—that is, he does not provoke attacks or opportunity from armed opponents when you attack them while unarmed. However, he still get an attack of opportunity against any opponent who makes an unarmed attack against him. In addition, his unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your option. (Ex) : you may select any of these at anytime but if you choose a new weapon selection then you lose all the bonuses from the other weapon selection you had. Dual weapons you may use two hand crossbows as if they were one weapon thus gaining no negatives and being able to shoot them both as a standard action. and reload them both as a free action with one hand. Assault you gain rapid shot as a bonus feat. Shotgun you can use your ranged weapon as a 20ft cone attack which counts as a full round attack action. Heavy weapon you can use a heavy repeating crossbow or heavy crossbow as if it was a light crossbow or light repeating crossbow (Ex) : all your weapons are considered to be under a constant bane undead effect (Ex) : you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity when firing ranged weapons (Ex) : You gain weapon focus and specialization on all crossbows even if you don't qualify for them. (Ex) : You may choose one of the following upgrades you may select the same one twice and they stack. Extended clip you gain 5 more bolts in a clip of bolts for a repeating crossbows. Weapon Damage you gain +2 damage with ranged weapons. Reload Speed you gain one stage down on the reload of your repeating weapons so full goes to standard, standard goes to move, move goes to swift and swift goes to free. Accuracy you gain +2 to attack rolls with ranged weapons. piercing You ignore 5/- worth of any damage reduction. range you double the range increment of your ranged weapons. (Ex) : At Fifth level you gain the ability to drink one of the potions listed below once per Day. Drinking the potion takes one standard action and provokes an attack of opportunity. You gain one more use per encounter every five levels. Green herb potion This potion heals 1d6 damage per HD. Red herb potion This potion heals 2d6 ability damage. Purple herb potion This potion cures disease magical and non magical. Yellow herb potion This potion cures poison. (Ex) : You have been experimenting with potions on your body, you have had successfully increased your speed and strength to superhuman limits, but due to the strain on your body the mixing of chemicals has made you unstable and you die. For all intents and purposes you are dead for 24 hours during this metamorphosis, you cannot be reincarnated by any means what so ever, and any attempt to raise you as undead will fail automatically. After 24 hours your body begins to heal itself, where there was once an empty husk, there is now strength and speed unparalleled, the potions you had drunk are now flowing through your veins as blood. You may rearrange you stats as you see fit, you cannot however change the value of any stats, just where the stats are located (e.g Wesker the 10 level Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent has just died due to reaching level 10, he will move his 24 dexerity to his strength score, he will move his 20 strength to his dexterity score, and his other stat points will remain unaffected) you lose all your S.T.A.R.S abilities. (Ex) : Your base dexterity modifier doubles, any bonus to this in the future will scale in the same way, this effects everything that uses the characters dex bonus, skills, weapon finesse...etc (e.g Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent has 24 dexterity giving him a bonus of +7, after reaching level 10 this bonus will increase to a +14 dex bonus) (Ex) : Your base strength modifier doubles, any bonus to this in the future will scale in the same way, this effects everything that uses the characters strength bonus, skills, damage...etc (e.g Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent has 20 Strength giving him a bonus of +5, after reaching level 10 this bonus will increase to a +10 strength bonus) (Ex) : The Rogue S.T.A.R.S Agent must drink a special potion that he has created every 48 hours. Failure to do so will make him suffer from the Unstable anatomy chart till he can drink his potion. The effects change every minute. it takes 20 minutes to make the potion the potion can only be stored for 2 hours. (Ex) : With his supernatural speed he can move faster than any living being (to everyone else it looks like he dispersers and then reappears at your chosen location within his movement). This counts as a move action, while doing this Dash he does not provoke attacks of opportunity from moving through any threatened squares, The Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent is also considered under a constant "freedom of movement" spell (Ex) : If the Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent is shot with any ranged attack or spell he may make a reflex save to avoid the attack or spell. The reflex save to avoid the attack is equal to the attackers roll, or the spells equivalent DC save. Even if the spell doesn't normally allow a save the Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent may still roll a reflex save to avoid the spell. This ability stops working if he cannot see his attacker AND his attacker is behind him. (e.g The Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent walks into a dark cave, he turns to face the entrance to see if anyone is following him, a rogue who was already in the cave shoots an arrow into his back while hidden, thus allowing no reflex save against the shot. If the Rogue was in front of him and shot he would still be allowed his reflex save even if the rogue was hidden, this ability functions even if the attacker is using Greater invisibility in front of the Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent, if the attacker is using greater invisibility behind The Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent he cannot use this ability. (Ex) : You may use Supernatural Dash to a location then make an Attack action then Supernatural Dash again as long as your dash movement doesn't exceed your total movement. (e.g much like spring attack) (Ex) : The Rogue S.T.A.R.S agent has crafted two pistols that he can fire as a swift action with a range of 60ft for (4d6 + Dex modifier) piercing damage and then quickly conceal them as a free action. The bullets are counted as Adamantine and magic for purpose of overcoming damage reduction, and damaging Incorporeal Creatures ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class